


Egoísmo

by Narialam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Me paso el canon por el arco del triunfo, One Shot, Post DR3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Munakata se contiene. Se contiene. Hasta que su inquietud es demasiado grande y le explota en las manos."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kodaka (creo), yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna, creo, ¿a no ser que te causen malestar las pesadillas ajenas?

La sangre se desliza fuera del cuerpo del moreno, mancha su inmaculado traje blanco, sus manos, su piel, su cabello. El cuerpo de ambos. Juzo sonríe triste y resignado mientras Munakata intenta por todos los medios taponar las heridas que él mismo ha causado, mientras la desesperación se apodera de cada centímetro de su mente. Kyosuke grita. Grita hasta que se le cae la venda de los ojos y su mente le devuelve a la realidad.

Munakata sabe que no puede controlar sus propias pesadillas. Es consciente de que ese privilegio no lo posee ningún ser humano, sin embargo, ese conocimiento no le reconforta. No las hace más llevaderas. Tiembla de arriba abajo, se ahoga un poco en los nefastos sentimientos que se acumulan en su interior por culpa de los recuerdos, por culpa de la angustiosa sensación que la pesadilla ha dejado en su interior. Siente la garganta irritada pero no es hasta que escucha la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse que está seguro de que ha exteriorizado sus gritos.

—¿Munakata? ¿Va todo bien? —el aludido se encoge debajo de las sabanas al escuchar la voz de Sakakura y quiere responder que no, que nada va bien, que la culpabilidad de lo que le hizo aún le come por dentro pero eso sería ceder el control y Munakata no soporta la idea de perder el maldito control.

—Sí, lo siento, ya ha pasado, puedes volver a dormirte —responde cortante con la voz quebrada, le raspa, le irrita ser tan consciente de su propia debilidad. Escucha la puerta cerrarse y sabe que Juzo se ha quedado dentro. Escucha sus pasos, siente el peso del moreno al apoyarse en su cama y solo con ese saber es como si uno de los tantos pesos que le ahogan y le oprimen el pecho se desvaneciera.

Munakata se contiene.

Se contiene.

Hasta que su inquietud es demasiado grande y le explota en las manos.

Al menos logra no mostrarse demasiado ansioso cuando se gira hacia el otro para mirarle, para aferrarse a su cintura y apoyar la oreja sobre su pecho. Siente la tensión repentina en el cuerpo ajeno, escucha como los latidos de Sakakura se aceleran y aprieta su agarre. Porque es egoísta y no quiere que Juzo se escape.

—Munakata —le oye decir tras un rato de tenso silencio—. Creo que tenemos conceptos bien distintos de lo que significa estar bien.

—Lo siento —dice el albino y lo repite una y otra vez y cada vez más bajito hasta que apenas es un murmullo en el silencio. El pecho de Juzo le mueve cuando suspira, su propio cuerpo le traiciona con un pequeño temblor cuando el muñón del moreno le rodea la cadera y al mismo tiempo ese mismo gesto tan diminuto empieza a calmar su ansiedad.

Y quizá se está volviendo dependiente de Sakakura.

Porque esa escena se ha repetido ya demasiadas veces desde que Sakakura despertó, desde que empezaron a vivir juntos.

Se reprocha a sí mismo no ser capaz de pararlo pero es que Juzo es el único que logra tranquilizarlo de esa manera. Cierra su ojo sano y permite que poco a poco el sueño vuelva a adentrarse en sus entrañas.

Y antes de dormirse se da cuenta de que cada vez está menos dispuesto a renunciar a esa calma.

**Author's Note:**

> Me aburría en clase y últimamente mi cabeza parece que no está en lo que debe estar (?). En fin, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. 
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
